The Sealed Zanpakuto
by The-Lost-Souls-Of-The-Ishbalan
Summary: Kazue Hazakashi finds himself attending a new school in the middle of Karakura town. However, Ichigo and the others soon begin to realize that he harbors many dark secrets. Read and Review please! I'll will try to update as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sealed Zanpakuto**

Chapter 1

_**Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. -Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_A sudden scream broke the night. A huddled figure cringed in his bed as he heard the tearing of flesh, the gnashing of teeth. The scream cut off as abruptly as it had started. No one dashed out of their houses searching for the source of the scream. After all, only he could hear them hunting. Only he could see them feeding._

Kazue Hazakashi stood looking at his new school. He stifled a twinge of nervousness, and took a deep breath before walking forward through his school gates. As we walked through the open front courtyard, an eruption of laughter scattered his thoughts, and he angrily glanced at the source. What he saw made him freeze in place, his jaw dropping. _Could it be? Is it really him? Brother?_ he thought. Taking a closer look, he realized that the orange haired boy he was looking at was slightly different from his brother. He sighed in disappointment and kept walking.

_Brriing_. The end of class bell jolted Kazue out of his dazed stupor. He quickly gathered up his books, and began walking towards the door, when a shout caused him to turn around.

"Hey new kid!" it was that orange haired boy again.

"Yes?" Kazue responded, lacing his words with frostiness.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to introduce myself. I'm Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you," Kazue turned toward the door again.

"Dammit, don't be rude! What's your name?"

"I'm Kazue. Now may I leave?"

"Fine. Sheesh, a guy's trying to help a new kid, and look what I get."

Kazue walked out the door. He heard Ichigo's laughter behind him, and sighed to himself as he began walking home. As he was walking, a sudden bout of giggling startled him.

"Who's there?" Kazue called out. A low giggle was the only reply. He quickly began focusing his reiatsu, steeling his nerves for a sudden attack. Suddenly, a huge hollow leaped out at him from the alleyway next to him. Kazue spun to meet its charge.

"Bakudo number 39! Enkosen!" Kazue shouted. A condensed wall of reiatsu formed in front of him. The hollow slammed into the wall, flattening against it almost like a cartoon character. Kazue shuddered with disgust.

"Hado number 33! Soukatsui!" A burst of blue spiritual energy launched itself from Kazue's pointed fingers and struck the hollow. It spun in lazy circles, trying to regain its senses._ Now!_ Kazue thought, _the time for the killing blow is now!_

"Combined Hado number 4! Yon Byakurai!" Kazue fired four blasts of concentrated spiritual bolts towards the hollow. It pierced the hollow, ripping off limbs, and cutting it down.

As the hollow dissolved into pieces, Kazue sighed with relief. _There was no danger after all,_ he thought to himself. He picked up his bookbag, and was about to begin walking home again, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Kazue?" Ichigo behind Kazue in shock.

Kazue turned to see Ichigo wearing some kind of robe, carrying a large sword on his back. Clenching his teeth, he thought, _I can't let anyone know about me yet...Sorry Ichigo._

"Hado Number 1! Sho!" Ichigo was launched backwards at an incredible pace. He slammed into a wall, and slumped slowly.

"Combination Bakudo Number 37 and 39! Tsuriboshi Enkosen!" A condensed wall of reiatsu slammed into Ichigo. Then, a lattice web of spiritual energy formed behind the wall, and slowly pushed the wall forwards.

Kazue slowly closed his eyes in remorse, as a small pool of blood seeped beneath the wall. Suddenly, a giant blast of energy pierced the wall, destroying it and the lattice web. The explosion knocked Kazue backwards, causing him to tumble on the floor. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Ichigo rising to his feet, a trickle of blood flowing from his forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted.

Kazue shuddered. _I'm going to have to use that hado..._he thought regretfully. "Hado number 88! Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A huge blue beam of crackling energy shot from Kazue's hands. It blasted towards Ichigo, and was about to hit him before Kazue heard Ichigo yell, "Getsuga Tensho!"

An explosion of energy rocked the feet beneath Kazue's feet, and when the dust cleared, he saw Ichigo walking slowly towards him. "What are you doing?! You could've killed me!"

_And I meant to,_ Kazue thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I can't show anyone my true power. Bakudo number 9! Geki!" A ball of red light sprang up and encased Ichigo, paralyzing him.

"Bakudo number 26! Kyakko!" Kazue slowly disappeared from sight, becoming invisible. He strode quickly away from Ichigo who was yelling angrily.

As Kazue walked away, something followed him, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. It giggled under his breath; from its hand dangled a bloodied hollow's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sealed Zanpakuto**

Chapter 2

Kazue lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He kept replaying his battle with Ichigo in his head over and over again. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and slowly let the darkness overtake him.

_"Kaazueeee...Wherree are youuu?" _a sing-song voice cried out.

Kazue's eyes instantly snapped open. He twisted out of his bed, and gathered his reiatsu, only to find nothing there.

_"Theeree you aree...I've been loookiing for youuu."_

"Who's there?" Kazue whispered.

_"Oh it's only mee...Of course...You wouldn't know...because I haven't seen you in a while...isn't that rightttt?"_

"What?"

_"Oh nothing...I'll be seeing alot of you soon Kazuee...Tataaa---"_ the voice cut off almost as abruptly as it had started. Kazue glanced around his room fearfully for a few moments before he finally calmed down enough to lay back onto his bed. This time, the sleep came as soon as he hit the bed, and he dreamt of a burning hell filled with sing-song voices.

Harsh light pierced Kazue's eyebrows, and awoke him from a fitful slumber. Wearily, he glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for school!"

He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. After eating a hurried breakfast, he slapped on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and sprinted out the door. He was so hurried, that he did not see the shadowy form that followed him at a distance.

As Kazue ran into his homeroom class, he noticed Ichigo giving him a strange look. When he returned the look with a frosty stare, Ichigo quickly dropped his eyes. Kazue leaned back in his chair and prepared himself for another boring day.

As the teacher droned on and on about the implementation of physics in the real world, Kazue felt himself wondering what Ichigo was doing on the night he fought._ It was...a robe...right? And he had that big sword wrapped in cloth...Why was he there?How did he break my Kido?_

The end-of-class bell rang, and Kazue got up to leave. As he was walking through the halls, he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Kazue. Wait!"

It was Ichigo, with some of his friends surrounding him. Kazue turned towards Ichigo with an air of indifference.

"What do you want?"

Ichigo paused, looking for the right words. "I saw you last night, fighting that being...Where did you get such power?"

_He can see them? But...how?_ "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Now, may I please leave to go home?"

"Enough," a thin student with glasses said, "I shall test him."

He suddenly appeared next to Kazue, and grabbing Kazue's lapel, transported him to an open field.

"What? Where is this? H-How?" Kazue panted.

"I used a flash step to drag you out of school in an instant. After all, such a thing would be easy for me, Uryu Ishida...the last quincy. Now, here we should be able to fight to our fullest without being restricted by civilians. _En Garde,_ Kazue."

A pentacle-shaped bow of pure reishi formed in front of the student's hand. He drew his hand back as if nocking an readying an arrow, and a blueish glow began emanating from the bow. Suddenly, a blue arrow of pure energy flew past Kazue's head with blurring speed.

"Oops. Misfire I think. Ready now?"

Four more arrows exploded close behind Kazue before Kazue could react. Finally, he thought _Screw this act. This arrogant bastard is starting to piss me off_.

"Hado number 58! Tenran!" A huge tornado of spiritual energy hit Uryu, throwing him backwards. Wiping blood from his mouth, he quickly stood, readying his bow. Suddenly he disappeared, only to reappear above Kazue, his reishi bow charged.

"Licht...Regen." Uryu drew his hand back and charged it with an intense amount of reishi.

"Bakudo number 73! Tozansho!" A pyramid shaped barrier formed around Kazue.

Uryu released his reishi. A bombardment of arrows struck Kazue's barrier, exploding in flashes of blue light. The light grew to a blinding flash, and even Uryu had to squint to see clearly. What he saw was Kazue, completely untouched in his coccoon of spiritual energy.

"Hado number 54! Haien!" A gout of purple flame flew towards Uryu, striking him, and burning away the front part of his cloak.

"Dammit. A little better than I thought you'd be. Guess I don't have to hold back then." Uryu disappeared in a blurring flash of speed. Kazue leaped up, using spiritual energy to propel himself higher. The spot which he occupied only a second ago exploded as arrows hit it in a spherical pattern from every direction. Kazue breathed a sigh of relief, ready to fight, when Uryu suddenly appeared beside him.

"Slow, aren't you." With a chilling smile, Uryu kicked Kazue towards the ground, and fired three arrows, pinning Kazue's school clothes to the ground. When Kazue found he couldn't move, a cold rage began to slowly overtake him. He began giggling, and broke into uncontrollable laughter. As he laughed, he felt himself slowly losing grip on his consciousness.

"Slow? You haven't seen anything yet. You arrogant fool." With this, he let out a laugh and blacked out.


End file.
